Practically Married
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Naruto and Hinata were many things. But they were practically everything..because everyone knows how oblivious Naruto is. Series of short chapters on NaruHina before marriage. (WARNING: You will hate the word Practically after this). Rated T for slight implications...
1. Practically in Sync

Practically in sync.

Naruto was a great ninja. Nice hand eye coordination, great influence. _Sometimes_ knew the right thing to say..

The mission to the moon was a success. Toneri promised that the moon would _never_ approach the Earth again. So Naruto hoped he didn't see that kiss he and Hinata shared in front of the moon. But if everyone else saw it..he did too. The kiss was not Naruto's first. But here's how it went afterward...

"Hinata.." Naruto moved away and gazed deeply in her eyes. "Hinata..?" He watched as she blushed madly and fainted. "Hinata!? We've just barely started!" As they fell an ink bird caught them.

Hinata would not get a break, since most everyone saw that spectacle..

"So Hinata, does Naruto kiss good?" Kiba snickered.

"Probably tasted like Ramen." Shino stated bluntly.

"..." Kakashi glanced at Naruto and turned around shaking.

"Are you crying, Kakashi?" Yamato asked.

"No..!" Kakashi shook. As the boys pummeled Naruto with questions, the girls teased Hinata on her blushing face.

Naruto blinked at the question asked by Shikamaru. Whereas Hinata blushed at the question.

"All in all, how was it?" Only question not asked of course.

"We were.." Naruto started and turned to Hinata. They smiled at each other and replied at the same time.

 _"Practically in_ _ **sync**_ _."_


	2. Practically crazy

Practically crazy.

Hinata loved Naruto all her life. She still loves him. Even through that Sakura phase. She held his hand through the death of Neji. She stood by him. And now she finally has him as a... _Boyfriend._ And girlfriends can't help being jealous when her man is surrounded by fan girls.

"Naruto-Senpai!" As horde of girls screamed. Naruto turned from his conversation with the teme himself and his face paled.

"W-wait..! Don't! Ugh.." Knocked over and on the floor with girls on him. Yup, perfect afternoon.

"Naruto-Senpai show up the big frogs!"

"Toads.." Sasuke corrected in the backround. The girls twitched, but continued.

"Show us the rasengun!" One ebony haired girl shrieked.

"Rasengan.." Sasuke corrected in the backround. Again. Making one blonde snap her head at him and glare. Sasuke activated his eyes, and the girl jumped and looked down. Scary...

Hinata smiled to hide her anger. She was never the jealous type. But, who said she can't be possesive!? Or is that the same thing? Hinata walked up to them and smiled warmly. She smirked then, obtaining a plan.

"Why are you girls with a Kage Bunshin?" The girls looked at Naruto and ran off, looking for the _real_ one. Sasuke looked at Hinata and blinked. This is the one who stole the idiot's heart, huh? Naruto stood up and was going to thank Hinata until he saw her deadly radiating aura. She tried to hide it behind a smile too. Sasuke then whispered something in Naruto's ear.

"You made her crazy."

 _"Practically_ _ **crazy**_ _."_


	3. Practically Healthy

Practically Healthy

Everyone knew the terror of Gai Sensei. From his fitness regime to his youthful expressions. And of course he had to spawn a minnie version of himself. Now referred to as Lee Sensei.

Which explains why our heroes find themselves in his old spandex from youth at five in the morning. Naruto being the only pumped one.

"Woo! Let's do this!" Naruto jumped fist in the air. Hinata just smiled and fixed her spandex.

"Ugh, how troublesome..." Shikamaru groaned, earning nods of agreement from TenTen, Shino, and Kiba.

"I'm always one for fitness, but..Why do we have to wear this?!" Ino shrieked with agreement from the others.

"Especially at this time.." Sakura sighed, wondering where Sasuke was and how lucky he was to miss this.

Lee got in a running position and so did Naruto. Lee shouted they had five hundred laps to do around Konaha. The only reason the others agreed was because they believed that Lee would feel better, and not be stressed about the academy. But they're gonna feel like crap after this.

"READY!? GO!" Naruto and Lee raced off as a jet. The rest lagged behind, with Choji very last. He was busy eating his chips. The sun started rising and everyone was tuckered out, except Lee and Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"You...beat me this time Bushy brows. But I'll win next time!" Naruto exclaimed making Lee cry anime tears of joy. As Naruto sweat dropped he looked around for his Hina. Upon seeing her sitting on the floor fanning herself he cooed.

"Hina~" Naruto ran up to her and sat in front of her. He smiled sadly seeing her so tired.

"Sorry for ditching you back there.." Naruto pouted. Hinata smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry!" Hinata reassured him, making him grin. "We're.." She smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **healthy**_ _."_


	4. Practically Clean

Practically Clean

Ah, Spring cleaning. The time for moving out, moving in. The time that everyone is moving things that they kept for absolutely no reason. This is usually the time Konaha is the most messy. So The Sixth thought of a way for this mess not to happen. He assigned a certain group to take care of everyone's excess junk.

Guess who was nominated this time? Our old team 7 and 8!

"Ne, is this just a way for you to laze around?" Naruto glared at his former sensei.

"And if it is?" Kakashi replied. Naruto and Kakashi were staring each other down, until Hinata spoke up.

"So how do we handle the whole mess?" Hinata asked sweetly. Naruto broke from his staring contest and cooed at Hinata. He hugged her and rubbed their cheeks together. Making Kiba retch.

"Don't worry Hina! I'll fix the mess in no time!" Naruto hugged her more, making her blush and sigh.

"Tch. Like you know anything about cleaning." Sasuke grunted and turned away. He was still a bit irritable having to clean for this _important_ mission Kakashi called him back for.

"Is that a challenge, teme?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke looked at him and smirked as well. "Challenge accepted." Naruto smiled. The rest of them sighed, but smiled being able to see their old camaraderie. When Kakashi said to commence, Naruto ran off to pick up the trash.

If you looked from Hokage tower you'd see Naruto on Kurama picking up trash. Also freaking out the villagers. On the other side you'd see a huge purple thing (susanoo) carrying Sasuke with trash. Eventually the ladies got involved.

"Hina! Gentle fist smash it!" Naruto called to her and she commenced destroying the villagers waste. "Best cleaner ever Hina!"

"Sakura." Sasuke said calmy.

"Right." She jumped in the air and came crashing down on the garbage with her fist. "SHANAAROO!" Sasuke smirked at her strength. Whereas Kiba and Shino were still with Kakashi.

"Probably shouldn't have put Sasuke and Naruto on the same clean up crew." Shino sighed.

"Yeah well, the village is.." Kiba stopped looking for the words, that's when Kakashi jumped in and said,

 _"Practically_ _ **clean**_ _."_


	5. Practically Smart

Practically Smart

If you'd compare the old Lord Firsts days with the Naruto generation, you'd laugh. Of course Naruto and his buddies have advanced. Not just in strength, but in technology too. To be quick, The Sixth was in the making of a weird device called, "phones". And he chose Hinata to help!

"Me?" Hinata cocked her head.

"Yes you. Your a very smart person and Shikamaru is busy...So this afternon, can you make it?" Kakashi asked on the verge of falling asleep. He couldn't believe Tsunade dealt with this each day.

Hinata frowned. This afternoon? She had lunch with Naruto though. But he'll understand, right? "S-sure, I can make do." On that note Kakashi dismissed her and she sighed. Now to break the news to her rambunctious blonde boyfriend. He should be with Sai..

"I don't care what you say! That looks nothing like me!" Naruto wrenched, but went into kawaii mode seeing Hinata.

"Well it resembles you more than your drawing of me..." Sai mumbled wishing Ino was there. For no reason of course.

"Hina~" Hinata dodged his hug making him frown at her saddened face.

"Naruto-kun. Sixth asked me to help with an experiment this afternoon. So.." Hinata looked up to see Naruto twitching while smiling, he nodded and left. In the afternoon...

"Gah! How do you do this!?" Naruto threw the phone model on the floor. Hinata walked in and smiled. Naruto turned from her gaze and frowned. "I guess you wouldn't want anything to do with a baka like me..." Hinata smiled and turned his face.

"Your not dumb, you're.." She smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **smart**_ _."_


	6. Practically Lazy

Practically Lazy

Everyone knew just how determined Naruto was. Everyone knew how strong he was, but no one knew he was so messy. He's messy but walking in his home is like walking in a jungle. Pretty much the only thing with no dirt and clothes in his house are his plants. So while out on an incognito mission with Sasuke, Hinata watched his home. And decided to-

"I'll clean it...!" She spoke to herself confidently. She grabbed a broom and some disinfectant. She put on gloves and a bandana on her mouth. "I'll keep it clean, Naruto-kun..." She whispered while putting his dirty clothes in a bin.

"Ah!" Hinata jumped on the couch and watched the cockraoch crawl out. It became a battle of gentle fist..with Hinata winning.

Hinata sighed and sat down on the now clean bed. "So..sleepy..." She laid down and smelled Naruto's sheets. Smelled like him. She blushed, she's in his bed like a wife...She stood up and went to the kitchen to make him dinner when he returned. Smelling him while he's gone makes her nostalgic.

"I'm home...Hinata!" Naruto looked down and saw Hinata on the floor asleep, he poked her but she just turned over and muttered something incoherent. Naruto chuckled.

"If it weren't for all the work you just did. I'd think you're.." He poked her again.

 _"Practically_ _ **lazy**_ _."_


	7. Practically Safe

Practically Safe.

Not only can Hinata become a jealous girlfriend (Ch. 2: Practically crazy). Naruto can be a jealous boyfriend. Even if a guy glanced at Hinata he'd sic Kurama on them. Well maybe not Kurama, but you get what I mean. So when Hinata tells Naruto on accident that a man watched her sleep, he goes on a rampage. But that's putting it nicely.

"WHO WAS IT HINA, I'LL FIND HIM AND SLAUGHTER HIM!" Naruto screeched so the whole village of Konoha could hear. Naruto marched everywhere looking for him, while Hinata sighed.

"It's fine. It's just the guard didn't see him break in." Hinata shrugged. Naruto paused and turned to face his loving girlfriend. The guard didn't see him? That's not good, Hinata can't be protected with a guard like that. Naruto then thought, 'how about _I_ guard.'

"Hiashi-San is out on diplomatic issues, right?" Hinata nodded raising a brow. Naruto smirked and grabbed her hand. Making her blush, he raced down Konoha to the Hyuuga main house. Sakura and Temari sighed seeing him off.

"Temari-San has been in Konoha alot recently?" Sakura smirked making Temari sigh.

"A certain troublesome man called..."

Hinata watched as Naruto built brick walls with scary defenses. He even instilled some chakra. Hinata smiled at his concern.

"There! No one will bother my princess anymore!" Hinata blushed and looked at Naruto. Upon seeing his paled face, she followed his gaze to see a meek snail...

That some how got through Naruto's defenses. "Well..." Hinata started. "I'm.." She gulped.

 _"Practically_ _ **safe**_ _."_


	8. Practically Perfect

Practically Perfect

As a little child, Hinata had very low self esteem. But meeting Naruto she could finally be confident and believe in herself. She could look straight and not back. She could feel like she was something. But part of her still is low down on how weak she is. And how she had to be **rescued** on the moon mission. Nonetheless by Naruto, but still. She felt lower than perfect. Naruto could counter though.

"A Ramen noodle for your thoughts?" Naruto smiled at Hinata. She smiled sadly, but tried to conceal her sadness.

"It's just that..." This is when Naruto frowned too.

"Did I.." He looked away. "Say something wrong or did I do something bad?" Naruto glanced at the floor of his apartment.

"No..! I'm just disappointed about how useless I am to you..." Naruto brought in a look of pure shock and he raised his brows so high, they could visit Toneri and come back.

"Useless!? Hina, listen to me. You are not useless. What gave you that idea anyway? If anything I'm useless to you. You cook for me, clean for me, smile at me no one else has. You support me and encourage me! Whereas I'm only good at being the jealous boyfriend..But! I'd try my _best_ to be the _best_ for you...! I don't say it enough but..." Naruto smiled at the near tears Hinata and crouched down. He kissed her deeply and passionately.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear. She cried with joy and hugged him, crying in his shirt. He smiled and caressed her head.

"So please don't think your useless..anymore.." He kissed her head and hugged her. She shook her head and cried harder.

"I-I won't..! I love you so much..!" Hinata smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Hina, you're.." He held her cheek.

 _"Practically_ _ **perfect**_ _."_


	9. Practically Cool

Practically Cool

Naruto used to dislike Sasuke so much that it hurt. But now he loves him like a brother. And talking with him is so nostalgic. Even though Naruto loves Hinata he still gets bummed Sasuke still has fan girls. Almost more than him. So they were out at a cafe reminiscing a horrendous pack of girls appeared. Sasuke dodged them, but they still screamed.

"Sasuke-kun, show up the big slug!" One girl shrieked. Naruto shook his head.

"Snake.." He sighed. The girls loved him to, so they only pouted at him.

"Show us Chidaki!" A red head giggled.

"It's Chidori..I should know." Naruto mumbled. One girl then pointed at him and glared. Naruto activated his Kurama eyes, making her screech and turn her attention back to Sasuke. Seeing Sakura heading towards them with her fists balled, Naruto walked away. So Sasuke was still the cool guy from before, huh? Why!? He left the village, tried to kill them and he is never around anyway!

Naruto paused and saw he was exiting the village. He sighed. He shouldn't be thinking this way, he got the attention he wanted, he shouldn't be asking for more. He walked back inside and went to his apartment, where Hinata should be. It was like they lived together now.

"Hey Hina.." He walked in, but only saw her looking out the window gaping at the girls Sakura kept away from Sasuke.

"Looks as if Sasuke-kun is back to the fame." She giggled. Naruto frowned.

"Cooler than me I guess.." He scratched the back of his head. Hinata gasped and walked in front of him.

"Never! Naruto-kun is the coolest! I've always thought that, from small you to the you now. I always liked how awesome you were and confident you were. Sure, every girl wanted Sasuke-kun, but not me! I believed you were cooler than him by far!" Naruto cried anime tears and hugged her.

"Because Naruto-kun is.." She kissed his cheek.

 _"Practically_ _ **cool**_ _."_


	10. Filler 10 SaIno

Filler 1.0 [SaIno]

Ino sighed as she counted up the money in the register. Flower Shop business had been going slow ever since Naruto and Hinata kissed in front of the moon. He broke most girls hearts, because of that. Hinata in her own aspect. Ino put the money back and sighed again.

Men these days..Especially Sai!

The idiot calls her gorgeous and then goes and draws another woman, instead of her! The jerk! Speaking of...

"Ah, Ino-san. Ugly was looking for you." Sai informed her. She smiled at Sakura's nickname. She admired his nicknames and his appearance. His hair was longer and in his face, complemented him more than Sasuke. She also loved how he showed his stomach, very attractive. She snapped out of it and looked him in the eye.

"Why do you call me Ino-san? We are friends, right? Call me Ino." Sai smiled and looked at her.

"Sure Ino." And for some reason she loved the way he said it with no honorific. She smiled at him and for some reason Sai wanted to see it everyday. They both blushed and looked away from each other.

 _For some reason..._


	11. Practically Pudgy

Practically Pudgy

Hinata wasn't feeling so down low anymore. Naruto said she was his everything and that she was perfect. It made her heart flutter like no other. Hinata sighed happily as she brushed her teeth. As her daily routine began she stood on her scale. Yup the same as always 89 pounds. Wait is that a...?

"99 pounds!?" Hinata exclaimed. She had...gained weight..?

Of course Naruto's morning was going fine. Eating Cup Ramen without taking a shower or brushing his teeth. Rinsing your mouth with dish water doesn't count. He quickly finished and stuffed himself in his jacket and pants. He sprayed on cologne and walked out the door. That's when he saw his Hina jogging like no other.

"Hina~" Naruto cooed, jogging after her. She saw him and sped up.

"We've never played hard to get before...but okay!" Naruto as oblivious as he is, he ran up to Hinata. "So, what's with the daily run?" Naruto smiled, which usually made Hinata putty in his hands. But she just blushed and ran faster than ever before. Naruto raised a brow and smirked.

"So that's how it is?" Naruto ran at top notch and caught Hinata. They both tumbled over with Hinata on top of him. Upon seeing this, TenTen sighed.

"Don't kill her Naruto.." She mumbled.

Naruto laughed and hugged Hinata. Hinata sighed and hugged him back. "Caught you.." Naruto panted into her hair. Hinata smiled, and pulled away.

"So, why were we jogging?" Naruto smiled.

"Ah, well. I've gained weight..." Hinata blushed and looked away from him. Naruto raised a brow and chuckled. Hinata gasped and nudged his shoulder. "N-not funny...!" Naruto apologized and kissed her cheek. He stood up and helped Hinata.

"Hina, you're not fat. You're just.." Naruto kissed her head and brought her closer.

 _"Practically_ _ **pudgy**_ _."_ __


	12. Practically Clueless

Practically Clueless

Sasuke seemed to be in the village more consistently. And of course Sakura was enjoying that fact. If only someone didn't third wheel all the time. And that someone was Naruto. And it was very time Hinata was on a mission. But if only he knew she wasn't really on a mission, but out getting him a gift. For their one week anniversary.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, would you like the rest of my onigiri?" Which contained tomatoes, his favorite.

"I'll take it...!" Naruto reached across the table and grabbed it from her hands right when Sasuke was about to take it.

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Naruto gobbled, making Sasuke seeth with pure rage. Of course unless you knew him you wouldn't be able to tell. Sakura sighed and stood up.

"I really should be going." Sasuke muttered under his breath profanities, but stood anyway. Naruto was too busy making out with his food to see them leave. That's when he looked up and saw Hinata out the window. He smiled and jumped up. Without paying..

"Hina! I thought you were on a mission?" Hinata made a face of disappointment. She got caught. Oh well. She pulled out what she was hiding and gave him the gift.

Naruto raised a brow and looked at it. He grabbed it and opened the box. He saw inside a-

"Hina, you got me new fertilizer!" If you didn't know Naruto loves to garden. Naruto hugged her, but then it hit him. When did she get this?

"Did you get this on your mission?" The passerby snickered and one Iruka sighed and sweat dropped.

"Well he's always been.." Iruka sighed again.

 _"Practically_ _ **clueless**_ _."_


	13. Practically Elegant

Practically Elegant

Currently Naruto was at Hinata's door. Not in his normal orange jacket, and black pants. Nope, not in his normal clothes at all. He was in a tuxedo. And his hair was slicked back. He actually took a proper shower and his breath smelled like a fresh breeze, not ramen. He also had flowers and chocolates. Who made him do this?

Kiba.

Saying Hinata deserves a more 'graceful' boyfriend. Naruto sighed and knocked on the door. Hanabi decided to answer.

"..Naruto-niichan?" Hanabi whistled and smirked. She walked away and called Hinata. Hinata paused seeing Naruto. As he waved, she fainted.

Once she awoke from Naruto's screaming, Hanabi's laughing and her father slapping Naruto she got into a short navy dress.

They walked all the way to the fanciest restaurant in Konoha. Hinata was pretty impressed.

"Madam." Naruto opened her seat.

"She'll have water." He ordered for her. And he even spoke without screeching 'believe it' in every sentence. It was very cute how he tried so hard. Hearing Hinata giggle, Naruto frowned.

"Is something wrong!?" Naruto asked frantically. Hinata shook her head and Naruto sighed happily. "Good. I worked hard on this! For the anniversary, you know! Believe it!" There goes the record.

"It's fine, Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled, "You're.." Naruto leaned forward.

 _"Practically_ _ **elegant**_ _."_


	14. Practically Mild

Practically Mild

Ah, guys night. All the guys got together and talked it out. Even Sasuke! Wonder what's keeping him in Konoha. So all the guys Kiba, Shino, Lee, Sai, Choji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and our very own Naruto! And guess what subject their on, their lady friends! And their temper.

"TenTen got angry at me for no reason yesterday! All I did was say she looked bigger..." Lee sadly remebered. No wonder he was looking for a place to sleep last night.

"Karui told me that I couldn't have BBQ for a week since I didn't remember our anniversary." Choji explained nonchalantly while munching on some chips. The guys sweat dropped.

"Tch. Temari screams at me for sleeping.." Shikamaru sighed laying down his head.

"Sakura ignored me for saying her cooking was 'good'..." Sasuke grunted. Naruto patted his back.

"Of course you would make that mistake!" That's when they all looked at him expected something. He sighed and frowned. "Hinata doesn't get angry. Pisses me off that I can't pass her off, you know!" They looked at him like he was crazy. He just pouted and poked at his drink.

"So, has she shown signs of being angry anytime?" Shikamaru asked and Naruto shook his head and leaned back.

"She's a little angel." They all bonked him on the head, all except Shino. Sasuke hit him, but just like the way he used to. A light flick on the forehead. Not an Itachi flick though. Like a literal flick.

"Be grateful!" Kiba scolded Naruto. Naruto nodded understanding.

"I guess I am lucky." He smiled. "She's.." He smirked at them.

 _"Practically_ _ **mild**_ _."_


	15. Practically Mushy

Practically Mushy

Over the past couple of days the NaruHina couple have been together Hinata made some slight implications. She could really compare Naruto to a lovesick puppy. When he was sad he'd pout and sit in the corner:

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the sulking Naruto.

"Hmph." Naruto pouted. He really took that whole guy staring at her while she was asleep seriously. Naruto was also chipper like a puppy. Like when he gets treats. And treats for him are kisses and ramen:

"A kiss?" Naruto smiled.

"Mm." Hinata kissed his cheek. He got that kiss right after their romantic anniversary date. Naruto was also loyal and protective like a small puppy. Anyone who looked at Hinata got his wrath:

"Stop staring at the Hyuga. That blonde looks like he'll skewer you.." A green haired male told his hungry eyed friend. Naruto was also cute like a puppy. This part saddened Hinata the most but, his fan girls deemed the cute for him:

"I saw Naruto-Senpai pout!"

"So cute~" They screeched.

Of course Naruto was many things relating to a puppy. But most of all he was a love giver. He'd hug and kiss you for a scratch behind the ear. Or he'd hold you close for a tummy rub. So Hinata came to a conclusion. "He's.." She stared at his sleeping face.

 _"Practically_ _ **mushy**_ _."_


	16. Practically Punctual

Practically Punctual

Everyone knew how "punctual" Kakashi was. And students usually take after their teachers. In the Shinobi world at least. Now Sasuke wasn't the one who inherited that, neither was Sakura. Or Sai. But of course it was Naruto. Lately he'd been late to many things. Meetings, Gatherings, Parties, **Dates**. Which was not good.

"Hey what are you doing here, Hinata?" Ino walked up to our big busted anime girl.

"Naruto and I have a..date." Hinata blushed and looked away.

"You know you two are really close. So have you..?" Hinata seeing Ino raise her brows suggestively she blushed.

"N-no...! I mean he suggested it but.." Hinata blushed remembering it. It was when her father wasn't home and they were in her home. Hanabi was out with Konohamaru. They were just talking until Naruto started to kiss her. More passionately then ever. He made a subtle move for her breasts, but she gently moved away. She explained how she wasn't ready.

"Naruto!? Him!? Suggesting something? Wow..Anyway where is he?" Hinata told her he was late and Ino wouldn't have it. They scoured for Naruto, but found him asleep on the floor in front of the Hokage monument. With Kakashi kicking him to get up.

"Mm, Ah! Hinata! I gotta go Kakashi sensei!" Naruto got up and sped off.

"It's Hokage-Sama to you!" Kakashi called after him. Hinata and Ino sighed seeing Naruto looking for her.

"Well at least he tries to be.." Ino flipped her hair and continued.

 _"Practically_ _ **punctual**_ _."_


	17. Practically Reckless

Practically Reckless

Naruto was never responsible before. He was never on time. He was always behind in class. Naruto was Naruto. People don't change as they say. And as they I mean Naruto's senseis'. Senseis', plural.

"Kay Naruto, learn the move by friday, fo sho!" Killer Bee rapped and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He taught him a new skill to use with Kurama. Naruto nodded and whistled off. And on Friday..

"So Naru, what about that move I taught you?" Bee rhymed and Naruto rose his brow.

"What move?" Killer Bee sighed.

And as for his other sensei, Iruka. He asked him to show some moves for the academy on Tuesday. Of course his fan girls were definitely excited. But on Tuesday...

"Where Is Naruto-Senpai " A girl asked sweetly. Iruka sweat dropped and sighed. Forgot again, huh?

But of course his captain knew of his forgetting to. Especially when it was a mission. And it isn't S-ranked. Yamato looked around but didn't see his short term student.

"The baka forgot.." Yamato sighed. When all his teachers met up to discuss, they were all seething.

"I wonder how Hinata deals with it. He's.." Iruka began.

 _"Practically_ _ **reckless**_ _."_


	18. Practically Orderly

Practically Orderly

Hinata was very arranged. She planned things. If she had a date with Naruto, she'd get ready the month before. Her books were shelved properly and rainbow maintained. Her clothes were folded or hanged very neatly. So when she goes out to Suna for an important meeting she let's Naruto keep her things looking neat and tidy. Rookie mistake Hinata.

"Wow, even her pencils are organized..." Naruto gaped. He picked one but it dropped it out the window he was standing next to. "Oops..."

Naruto reached down to pick it up but tripped. His foot caught on the curtain and he accidently ripped it off. He hit his head on the floor. "Ow..oh no." Naruto picks up the pencil and the curtain and scrambles through the window. But in the process he knocks over Hinata's desk. Making the lamp fall. But he caught it in time.

"Close one." The light bulb starts to burn his hand and he drops it and falls back. He trips over her arranged shoes and falls in the closet. "Mm, that hurt." He stands up and he sees his shirt is caught in a hanger. He rips it out 'gently' and the cloth tears.

He sighs and looks around. "I can fix this..! Believe it..." He says not as enthusiastic as he usually would be. He grabs the broken lamp, but cuts himself. He yelps and moves back. Right near the door and it slams open. "Gah!" Hanabi widens her eyes.

"You're screwed." Then she walks out. Naruto sticks his tongue out, but he agrees. Once Hinata returns.

"I'm really sorry Hina! It was an accident!" Naruto crouched down and pouts. She smiles at him and pats his head.

"I'll fix it. And get it back to being..." She sighs.

 _"Practically_ _ **orderly**_ _."_


	19. Practically Sore

Practically Sore

The Sixth Hokage is so mean man! He orders Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sai in his office at two in the morning. Naruto was half asleep and held Hinata like a teddy bear. Sakura just closed her eyes and thought of a certain someone. Sai just thought of going to the flower shop, for some reason.

"I called you all hear for an imperative mission. Sasuke has requested help from a far off village from Iwa. So for this mission you will find and accompany him to obtain a scroll some of Iwa's rogue nin stole. So for the mission the leader will be Naruto." Sakura smiled hearing the news, but frowned hearing who the leader was.

"Me? You..sure?" Hinata squeezed his hand as if saying he could do it. "Alright I can do it, you know! Believe it!" They all sighed and left. It took a total of five days to get there, but they made it. They arrived seeing Sasuke fighting off seven rogue nin. Sakura rushed and caught Sasuke from falling.

"We'll take over teme!" Naruto jumped in punching one in the face. Sakura pulled Sasuke aside and healed him up. Naruto fended off three of them. But one grabbed his arm and the other brought out a kunai. Naruto activated sage mode and the one behind him tried stealing his chakra. But turned into a frog for taking to much.

"Guh..!" Naruto got punched in the side but kept on. Eventually the enemy was down. Sasuke found the scroll, and they set up camp. Hinata watched as Naruto kept holding his side.

"Naruto. You keep holding your side." Sasuke stated bluntly. Naruto looked up and laughed it off.

"I'm fine." But Sasuke could hear the pain in his voice. Hinata got up and they all watched as she moved his hand and lifted the part of his shirt he held. She then applied some of her special cream. The rest of them sighed and began speaking amongst themselves.

"Don't hide your wounds from me Naruto-kun. It worries me." She whispered. "I hate it even when you're just..." She applied more.

 _"Practically_ _ **sore**_ _."_


	20. Filler 20 SasuSaku

Filler 2.0 [SasuSaku]

Sakura coughed and used her hand to cover her mouth. She stood in the pouring rain with a small feeble umbrella. Sasuke said he'd be at the village thirty minutes ago. Sakura sighed and sat down next to the pole. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Sakura?" She heard a deep husky voice. She looked up and saw her want to be lover.

"Sasuke-kun..!" She stood and dusted her self. She guarded them both from the rain. "You're late.." She looked away as they walked through the village.

"My apologies. I got held up." Sakura smiled, just hearing his voice was fine.

They arrived at his apartment and walked in. She healed his wounds quietly. "Sakura do you still love me?" Sasuke asked bluntly, yet he asked as if afraid of the answer. Sakura stumbled on her words, surprised from the sudden question.

"I've a-always loved Sasuke-kun.." Sakura blushed and looked away. Sasuke sighed and looked away as well.

'Good." Sakura looked up and widened her eyes. She saw Sasuke slightly blushing and looking away. So cute ! Sakura smiled and didn't expect the next action. Sasuke grabbed her cheek and brought her closer. She closed her eyes, thinking he'd kiss her. But she only felt his forehead on hers. She opened her eyes and saw him blushing with his eyes closed. She smiled at how he was nervous. She moved and kissed his nose, making him open his eyes. They looked at each other and smiled.

 _Good..._


	21. Practically Sentimental

Practically Sentimental

The days passing were getting warmer and warmer. And people were getting more tired and tuckered out. All of them but Naruto. He ran up and down as usual. But if you'd watch closer you'd see how tired he was. Also, what kind of idiot would wear a thick red scarf when it's hot out?! Naruto's cheeks were red and his hair was stuck to his face from sweat. All his fangirls cooed from in their homes.

"So hot..." Naruto panted into his scarf. He looked around and saw no one. He saw Ichirakus empty and entered. "One miso.." Naruto sighed.

"You sure Naruto? It's pretty hot out." Teuchi warned looking at his pink face. "I'm fine, you know! Believe it!" Naruto grinned. Teuchi sighed and smiled. He left to get it ready. Once he left Naruto started to fan himself with a peice of paper like no other. Once he returned Naruto gobbled the food with no remorse.

"Thanks old man.." Naruto left and put down the money. He sighed and walked through the streets. People kept telling him to take the scarf off, but he refuses! That's when he saw Hinata jogging up to him. "Hina.." He sighed and blacked out.

He awoke to see Hinata's concerned face.

"Naruto-kun..why would you wear that muffler in this heat..?" She asked giving him cold water. He saw his shirt off and he was only in his sweaty pants. Hinata was blushing, but gave him the water to cool off. He drank it up and sighed.

"Because It's a sign of our love, you know!" Naruto said grabbing the scarf. Hinata smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"I know, but. I care for your health, remember? So please don't always try to be..." Naruto held her cheek.

 _"Practically_ _ **sentimental**_ _."_


	22. Practically Young

Practically Young

Everyone was accustomed to the cuteness of the NaruHina couple by now. It had been a total of one week and two days now. Everyone could have gotten a bit sick by all the cutesy stuff. Like Naruto carrying Hinata on missions. Or Hinata laying her head on his lap at the park. Or Naruto braiding her hair, and don't even ask how he knows how to. It was cute all right. But too much cute is just sickening.

"Oh look Naruto-kun." Hinata pointed at a small flower that was orange and yellow. She pointed with the hand that Naruto wasn't holding. "That flower looks like you..!" She giggled. Naruto smiled and plucked the flower. He moved her hair and put the flower behind her ear.

"Well now you have something to look at when I'm on a mission." Hinata blushed and Naruto grinned. And the passerby nearly threw up.

Or maybe you'd be sick by their little Ichiraku dates. Teuchi is tempted to ban them. It was when they had only one bowl and we're sharing.

"Darn...!" Naruto muttered when the noodle leading up to them kissing broke. Hinata smiled and turned his head. She kissed his lips softly and Naruto smiled.

"Like you need ramen to kiss me." Hinata stated as if it were as fact. And that's when people started leaving. Or maybe this one will make you up chuck. It was when Hinata was with Naruto waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to return from a mission.

"I'm feeling really impatient." Naruto whined. He turned his back from the gate and Hinata hugged him from behind. "But..you're here." Naruto turned in the hug and kissed her deeply. Sasuke and Sakura tripped down from the trees when they were in range to see the kiss. Tsunade saw this from in the village and sighed.

"Well, they are allowed to do that. Since their.." She frowned looking at her wrinkled hand.

 _"Practically_ _ **young**_ _."_


	23. Practically Mundane

Practically Mundane

Hinata sighed thinking to herself. She looked down and saw Naruto's head on her lap. She was playing with his hair and he fell asleep. His mouth hanging open and one of those snot bubbles coming out of his nose. He was slightly drooling. If his fan girls saw him, they'd think he was being super cute. She thought about how he reacts to them.

"Naruto-Senpai, take your shirt off!" A violet haired girl shrieked. Naruto sighed and kept walking.

Hinata smiled remembring how he didn't respond. And later he did show her him without a shirt. She preened at that. Another nice memory for Hinata is when he had a D-rank mission. He wasn't so happy about that.

"D-rank!? But Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto complained.

"No buts little Naru. D-rank is all there is." Naruto sighed and walked off. But for the moon mission Naruto was very prepared and excited. Hinata smiled. He's like a little boy, especially when it came to ramen.

"Hina, can we...?" Naruto pouted at her.

"Okay." Naruto was so happy he didn't have to wear a tux that day. So Hinata came to a conclusion.

"When it doesn't come to ramen, a good mission, his friends and me, he's..."

 _"Practically_ _ **mundane**_ _."_


	24. Practically Nocturnal

Practically Nocturnal

Ever since some rogue ninja have been sneaking into Konoha, the Sixth had made a rather dreadful plan. Two extra people will guard the gates at night. This time he chose Naruto and Hinata. Or originally it was Hinata and Sai, but Naruto made him pretend to be sick. So that's where we are. Our favorite couple sitting slightly outside the gates guarding.

"You awake, Hina?" Naruto yawned as Hinata fell back in his arms.

"Mm.." She murmured and rested her head on his chest. Naruto sighed and stroked her hair. Hinata wasn't very accustomed to staying up all night. But Naruto would protect her if she fell asleep.

"Naruto-kun? I'm bored.." Naruto chuckled at his rare chance of hearing Hinata whine.

"Well then, I guess we'll have to fix that." Naruto raised her head and began to kiss her passionately. The last time they were alone like this was when Hinata told him she wasn't ready. Of course he respects her wishes. But still having a sensei like Kakashi would make you want to know what _that_ was like.

"Ah.." Hinata pulled away, panting slightly. Naruto sighed and stroked her cheek.

"I know you said you weren't ready. But maybe later today, you could come over..." Hinata blushed realizing what he meant. She nodded and he smiled and brought her close for another kiss. But that's when they heard footsteps coming and rustling in the grass. They got in their positions and got ready for a fight. And they were met with a...

A bunny..?

"Ah..well those things are supposed to be..." Naruto sweat dropped.

 _"Practically_ _ **nocturnal**_ _."_


	25. Practically Nervous

Practically Nervous

Hinata watched the clock and shifted in her seat. Early in the morning she was watching the gate with Naruto and he asked her to come over. At six. Right now it was four twenty. She was just so scared. But it's her Naruto-kun, she shouldn't be scared.

"What am I doing? I should go do something..!" Hinata whispered to herself. She stood up and decided to see her friends. She walked to the Konoha hospital, where Sakura had an internship. Paid of course.

"He asked you to come over?" Sakura asked almost accidently cutting off an important part of a test subject.

"Yeah, W-what if he wants to...?" Hinata stuttered, covering her blushing face. Sakura smiled and walked to her. She moved her hands and held her shoulders.

"Don't be scared Hinata! Naruto would never hurt you." Hinata smiled and nodded. Well here goes, the moment of truth. Hinata raised her hand and knocked on the door, slightly. She of course was afraid. Naruto opened the door. He was in his same normal attire, but Hinata knew he took a shower. She walked in and smelled roses and a table with some wine.

"Ms. Hyuga, your table." Hinata giggled and sat down. Things were going very fairly. They talked, laughed, kissed. But currently they were kissing very passionately. Naruto began to move his hands on her shoulders, but she didn't do anything. His jacket was already off and at some point Hinata lost her pants. When he moved to remove her shirt, she squeaked.

"S-sorry.." Hinata muttered.

"It's fine." Naruto smiled. "I understand you're.." He kissed her head.

 _"Practically_ _ **nervous**_ _."_


	26. Practically Jovial

Practically Jovial

Yes, yes I know what you're all thinking. Did the NaruHina couple have _that_ together. No they did not. Naruto came to the conclusion he wasn't ready either. He wanted to wait until marriage, like his parents did. Which made Hinata very curious. Did Naruto want to get married? It hadn't even been three weeks yet! But Naruto had some marriage worthy qualities. He was loving.

"I don't feel well." Hinata coughed. Naruto gave her more soup and kissed her forehead. "I'm cold." Hinata coughed again. Naruto climbed in the bed and hugged her from behind. "But you'll also..!" She began.

"Like I care. If it's for you I'd do anything, you know." Naruto whispered in her ear. Ah, sweet memories. Naruto was also loyal. He wouldn't even look at the dirty books Kakashi gave him. He'd take them so he wouldn't feel bad though.

"Wow..you gotta see this Naruto!" Kiba drooled over a page in the book. Naruto shook his head.

"Those women don't even compare with my Hina." Naruto stated and smiled. Naruto was a very good man. And just another redeeming quality Hinata found this day. He was good with kids.

"I can't find my toy..!" A little girl cried when Naruto asked why. Naruto pondered a bit and used Henge jutsu. He turned into a little version of himself and went into her arms.

"You can play with me a bit!" Naruto smiled up at her and she hugged him. His other fan girls seethed at this. Hinata and Karui watched happily.

"Man." Karui sighed. "That's a good man there. So when are you getting married?" Karui asked Hinata. She blushed and looked down.

"W-we haven't e-even been together a month.." Hinata murmured. Karui didn't hear and continued.

"Great with kids too. When he's around them he's.."

 _"Practically_ _ **jovial**_ _."_


	27. Practically Humble

Practically Humble

Naruto started off his life sadly. He had no parents, no friends. Everyone wanted him dead. And to top it off the girl he thought he loved, loved the stupid teme. But now all that is different. Everyone wanted to be his friend, he met his parents, and he had a hordes of girls after him! So of course he feels too lucky to have a girl like Hinata.

"Owie...!" Naruto whined when Sakura put alcohol on his leg wound. She added more just cause.

"It wouldn't hurt if you stopped moving!" She scolded him. Naruto apologized and pouted. Sakura sighed and started wrapping up his wound.

"So how is Hinata?" Sakura asked while patting down his bandages. Naruto smiled and preened.

"She's fine, you know! And hanging with her is like a dream, you know!" Sakura made a blank face and squeezed his wound.

"You don't say _hanging out_ when you're talking about your girlfriend." Naruto whined and apologized. But he still smiled, and so did Sakura. He kept saying 'you know' when talking about Hinata. Which meant he was happy or excited. Most likely both.

"So your night affairs are going well?" Sakura nudged while putting up her supplies. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Yup! We hug and eat. And snuggle at bed." Sakura threw her medicine at his head and he fell over.

"Not like that dummy!" She sighed. "But really. You two were made for each other. You're really lucky you know that?" Sakura smiled at him and he grinned.

"I know! Believe it!" Sakura then bonked his head.

"At least try to be..!" She calmed down.

 _"Practically_ _ **humble**_ _."_


	28. Practically Doting

Practically Doting

Naruto wasn't rich. So he couldn't buy the fancy things in life. He couldn't buy expensive things. So when I say he spoils Hinata, I don't mean with gifts. I mean in his own way. Like small kisses, hugs, and he is the best person to call if you want him to carry you. Just saying. So in other words he's a very adoring boyfriend. So you should not cross his path if you're interested in violet haired Hyugas.

"Bet you all the money in my pocket I can pick up that chick right there." A brown haired male told his friend. They shook on it and he stood to approach Hinata. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. The customers started cowering when they realized who would come to save Hinata.

"Hey pretty. You came alone?"

"No. My boyfriend is in the restroom." The male twitched but continued.

"Who would leave a pretty like you alone?" That's when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Kurama eyes looking at him. He cowered like the other males. Naruto squeezed his shoulder.

"You have ten seconds." And that's all Naruto got out before the man ran away. Naruto took his seat and put his arm around Hinata. She smiled and he smiled back. He turned back to the male and glared. Ah, yes he'd spoil her by protecting her. And he is a mean lean protecting machine. Bee's words not mine.

"Hey, who is that?" Shikamaru pointed out a man who was speaking with Hinata. Naruto widened his eyes and excused himself. He walked up to them and smiled fakely. Hinata smiled at him, but saw him about to scare the man off with his Kurama eyes. Hinata shook her head, but he didn't notice.

"Naruto-kun, this is my father's friend." She precisely said father, so Naruto would notice. Naruto nodded and commenced with his usual self. Yes so Hinata knew he was protective and liked to spoil her. He adored her almost too much.

"He's.." Hinata closed her eyes and laid on her bed. She opened them and looked up at the ceiling.

 _"Practically_ _ **doting**_ _."_


	29. Practically Corny

Practically Corny

Naruto didn't look at the perverted pictures in Kakashi's book, no. But he did read the dating advice. And he did read the pick up lines. So just to be sure, he tried them out on Hinata. And it could not have gone worse.

"Are you an alien? Because you are out of this world!" Naruto recited to Hinata when they were cuddling. Hinata just looked at him and giggled.

"W-what did you just say Naruto-kun?" She laughed and he blushed in embarrassment. So advice from a book does not work. But why would you get advice from Kiba? You know how many times he's bombed with women? Many!

"Is your dad a thief?" Naruto asked Hinata. She scrunched her nose cutely and looked at him as if he were crazy. "Because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes." Naruto finished, making Hinata just stare at him blankly. He paled and looked away. So if advice from Kiba doesn't work, take advice from Kakashi, _that'll_ work.

"Do you work at a meat shop? Because if you did, you'd be prime rib!" Naruto tried on Hinata and she just giggled and held his face.

"Naruto-kun, what's with all the pick up lines lately?" Naruto pouted, which looked even cuter with his face being squeezed.

"I'm trying to.." Naruto turned from her and looked in the book, to figure out what to say. "Finess you." Hinata laughed and hugged him. She stayed in his arms and kissed his lips.

"Yeah well all you're doing now is being..." She held his cheek.

 _"Practically_ _ **corny**_ _."_


	30. Filler 30 ShikaTema

Filler 3.0 [ShikaTema]

Temari watched Naruto and Hinata holding hands and walking through Konoha. She sighed, she wished Shikamaru could be cutesy sometimes. Speaking of the lazy ass, where is he sleeping this time? She stood and walked over to his apartment.

"Hey Lazy ass, I'm bored!" She opened his apartment with the key he gave her. He really regrets it now. She found him asleep on the couch. She was going to wake him, but decided not to. She lifted his head and sat down. He shifted and laid his head on her lap.

"You know you really pisses me off." She spoke to Shikamaru even though he was asleep. "But I don't know why I keep coming all the way here from Konoha. Suna is far..!" She looked down at his sleeping face and smiled.

"When you're not whining about things being a drag your actually...cute." Temari played with his hair. "Thank Kami you're asleep you'd never let me live this down.." Temari caressed his cheek and leaned down.

"Lazy ass..." She kissed his lips softly and rested her head on his forhead. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Shikamaru smirked in his sleep. She'll never live this down.

 _Never..._


	31. Practically Candid

Practically Candid

Naruto wasn't a liar. He was truthful, so he didn't mislead anyone. So when you ask for his honest opinion, he'll give you his honest opinion. Even if the truth hurts. Like when Sakura asked him if she was bossy.

"Bossy? Of course Sakura-chan is." Naruto replied. Sakura bonked him on the head and turned away. "B-but I mean it in a good way, you know!" Naruto scrambled out. Or maybe when Ino asked him if she showed to much skin. Naruto will answer honestly people!

"Too much skin...mm, yeah." Naruto stated and Ino gaped at him. She radiated a deadly aura and Naruto immediately took it back. "I mean...uh.." Nice going Naruto. And over the time they've been dating Hinata learned how honest he was. So she could trust him, and ask him anything.

"Naruto-kun, am I heavy?" Hinata asked as he carried her through the trees. Naruto chuckled and looked down at her.

"Nope!" Naruto smiled at her, and so did she. So yes Hinata could trust Naruto. He would never lie to you, even if he had to. He respects and trusts his friends as well. So while they were holding hands through the streets of Konoha, Hinata addressed this.

"Naruto-kun, you never lie do you?" Naruto quirked at her and grinned.

"Not to you at least!" Naruto replied kissing her cheek. She smiled and then frowned when realization hit her.

"Wait, so you have lied before?" Naruto nodded and Hinata sighed. "Well at least your truthful to me, but still I wish you were..." She mumbled the last part.

 _"Practically_ _ **candid**_ _."_


	32. Practically Defenseless

Practically Defenseless

The Sixth was a smart man. And his hunches were usually always correct. So when he had a hunch that some old workers of Orochimaru wanted Konoha down he sent a elite team. Elite meaning Shino, Hinata, and Naruto. With Shino as the leader. They didn't know it but also some ANBU would be there to help. They were already outside of the village making their way to Sound.

"Hey Shino, how much longer?" Naruto asked his old classmate.

"A few more hours and we'll be there." Shino replied solemnly. Naruto sighed and kept a close eye on Hinata. He believes it as his duty to protect her. Shino then paused in his tracks. "My bugs sense someone coming." They nodded and jumped on the branches. They watched as five Sound ninja passed. Shino signaled for Naruto to take out the two in the back.

Naruto crept down and took them out in one fell swoop. Hinata was next and took out the one in the middle. The two left that seemed like the strongest, all three of them confronted.

"Well who do we have here? Some Konoha nin?" The big one smirked. Naruto grinned.

"Ha, you best believe it, you know!" Naruto chuckled as his Kage Bunshin sneaked behind them and knocked them out. Shino sighed and walked up to them, he felt the small ones pulse and it poofed away. Hinata then felt a cold arm wrap around her and muffle her voice. Naruto reacted immediately and knocked him out.

"You okay Hina?" Hinata nodded and they treaded to look for any excess nin. They set up camp and Naruto was holding Hinata close.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Mm.." She yawned.

"I promise nothing like this will happen again." Naruto closed his eyes. "Because when I'm around you'll never be.." He yawned and brought her closer.

 _"Practically_ _ **defenseless**_ _."_


	33. Practically Composed

Practically Composed

Everyone knows how blunt Naruto can be. So they all know how well he expresses his feelings. He's not a 'ask-a-stupid-question,-get-a-sarcastic-answer' type of guy, like Sasuke. He's the normal Naruto. So being him, he never knew how blunt he was. So Kurama had to open his eyes.

"Blunt?" Naruto cocked his head to the side and looked at Kurama like he was crazy. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes.

"I guess I _do_ have to show you..." Kurama's eyes opened and he showed Naruto an example. The time Hinata told him she was going to diet.

"Change? Change what? Your hair?" Naruto raised a brow. Hinata looked down and shifted her weight from side to side.

"I'm going on a..." Hinata blushed and played with her fingers.

"A?" Naruto bent down and looked up at her face.

"Diet.." Hinata finished. Naruto gasped and grabbed her shoulders."Why, you're not fat!" Kurama closed the memory and looked at Naruto expecting an 'okay, you're right.' But instead he saw an even more confused face.

"What, I was telling the truth, you know!" Naruto jumped up and put on anime angry eyes. Kurama pushed him down with his finger and glared.

"How about this one.." This next one showed Naruto telling Sakura what he felt about her constantly hitting him.

"I feel...like you do it because you are abusive!" Naruto grinned and she hit him. Kurama offed it and closed his eyes. He could hear Naruto mumbling to himself.

"Not my fault..mom also wasn't..." He closed his eyes and laid back.

 _"Practically_ _ **composed**_ _."_


	34. Practically Intoxicated

Practically Intoxicated

Many people believe that kissing Naruto is the same. Like kissing ramen. But Hinata knew what it was like. Kissing him made her feel like she was going to faint. When she kissed him he tasted like a burning flavor bringing her in for more. He made her want to always get more. He was like her drug. So when The girls asked she knew what to say. Didn't mean she was bold enough to.

"Why would we even ask this? We all know he tastes like ramen-" TenTen sat back and sighed. Hinata glared softly and stood up.

"N-naruto-kun doesn't...! He...he tastes like the warm sun, like the cool water, like everything I love in one!" Hinata blushed seeing their shocked faces. Then she heard someone crying anime tears behind her and she turned seeing Naruto turned around wiping his eyes. She blushed and looked down. Naruto hugged her tight and the girls left.

"Hina..!" Naruto cooed in her ear, then whispered, "I love you the most." Hinata smiled and looked up at his face. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply.

Ah, there is that taste again. This time it's more tangy than usual, he must have had those spicy things he likes. Hinata moved away and rested her head on his chest.

"I love you the most. And also when I kiss you." Naruto put his chin on her head and closed his eyes, listening. "I'm" She smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **Intoxicated**_ _."_


	35. Practically Bleak

Practically Bleak

Naruto yawned and poured more water on his Tomatoes. He smiled and grabbed his fertilizer gift from Hina. He yawned once more and continued spraying. Hinata was out on a mission, and Naruto was trying to make some fresh salad for her. Only thing he knows to make. He put down the fertilizer and moved on to the carrots.

 _"You need sleep Naruto."_ Kurama spoke to Naruto. He just yawned and glared at Kurama.

"I'm fine Kuu-chan..!" Kurama scowled and rolled his eyes. Naruto watered the carrots and started dozing off. And the water kept pouring. And pouring.

Hinata entered to see Naruto asleep and flooding his precious carrots. "Naruto-kun..." Hinata sweat dropped. She smiled and fixed his plants.

Naruto awoke to see himself asleep on his bed. He saw his 'NO RAMEN, NO LIFE' poster and blinked. When did he get into his bedroom? He turned to see Hinata sleeping with her head resting on her desk. Naruto smiled and yawned. He stood up and kissed Hinata's cheek. He walked to his living room and shrieked.

"Aaah! My carrots!" Hinata woke up and ran into the room.

"Sorry Naruto-kun...I came and you were over watering them while asleep...now they are.." Hinata patted his head.

 _"Practically_ _ **bleak**_ _."_


	36. Practically Dim

Practically Dim

Hinata sighed as Naruto braided her hair. He was doing loops and twists. He was trying to do cornrows. She smiled at how gentle he was being. As he says it, it's a slow process. The first time TenTen taught him to braid he wanted to cry. Naruto was in love with playing with her hair too. He'd run his hands through it and massage her scalp. Very comforting to say the least.

"Mm...Naruto-kun, weren't you supposed to meet Kiba-kun at the gate?" She asked as he was on the last braid.

"I wouldn't have been able to remember that...you're all that's on my mind lately..." Hinata blushed and smiled. "Ah man...wish I had red hair.." Hinata's smile faded away and she looked at him, confused.

"Like mom had...I mean no offense to dad..." Hinata widened her eyes and gasped.

"Why would you want to change your hair?" Naruto shrugged and said he wanted to be a red head. Hinata was actually in awe. "Naruto-kun wouldn't be Naruto-kun if he wasn't blonde. We all love your vibrant yellow crazy hair. I love it." She said kissing his head and ruffling his hair. Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You always know what to say..." Naruto whispered. She smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah well your hair isn't even close to being..." She pulled away to look at him.

 _"Practically_ _ **dim**_ _."_


	37. Practically Everlasting

Practically Everlasting

Naruto looked at the couples running around and hugging and kissing. He pouted, Hinata was with her father and the Hyuga doing special Hyuga things. He wasn't paying attention when she told him about it the previous day. He just listened to the sound of her voice. He looked at the flower shop and thought deeply. They had been dating for almost a month now. What would an anniversary like that be called?

"Dating for almost a month anniversary gift?" Naruto asked himself. He turned to see Temari approaching him.

"Hey Blonde!" Temari shouted running across the side walk.

"You're blon-"

"Your girlfriend is looking for you...she was smiling all proud." She interrupted him. Naruto nodded and ran off to find her. He saw her waving at him and holding a box. He walked to her and she opened it, showing him-

"You got...the phone working..." Naruto poked at it. Hinata smiled and gave it to him.

"It's your almost anniversary present." Naruto smiled and hugged her. Naruto then thought of the perfect gift.

"Ah!" He kissed her nose. "There! Your gift." Hinata laughed at his 'gift'. That she gets every other day. "It counts right? Because our love is..." They smiled and said the words in unison.

 _"Practically_ _ **everlasting**_ _."_


	38. Practically Refined

Practically Refined

Naruto looked at all the ingredients he set out and sighed. Carrots, Squash, meat, lettuce, tomatoes, fish, and many many exotic spices. He wore his chef hat that said 'KISS HIT THE COOK DOBE''. The right words were scratched out by the teme. And yet he claims Lee did it. Naruto got out his knife and started chopping things up.

"Two cups of water..." Naruto reread. He asked Hinata to get vinegar to keep her out a while. Since the last time he tried to make her dinner he killed the carrots, he has decided to make his special NARUTO UZUMAKI SPECIAL SOUP. He used to always make it when he was little and alone. He wrote the ingredients when his handwriting sucked..so it was hard for him to read. Also this was a way better anniversary gift than a kiss.

"More fish...now some squash. And carrots!" Naruto finished and stirred it. He set it on the stove to boil up. Hinata walked in with one bottle of vinegar. Naruto jumped and blocked her view of the kitchen.

"D-did I say vinegar!? I meant tea...yeah, tea! Tea please Hina! Bye!" He sent her off and sighed. That was close. He threw everything off his table and laid a red blanket on it with candles and apple cider. He ran off to take a shower...

"So, how's the soup?" Naruto asked as Hinata drank it up. She retched on the inside from the too many added tomatoes.

"Your cooking is..." She swallowed and almost cried at the lump of carrot, stuck in her throat.

 _"Practically_ _ **refined**_ _."_


	39. Practically Eminent

Practically Eminent

Have you ever been chased into an abandoned area by crazy screaming girls? Well just asked Naruto, he has. And that is what's happening now. The girls raided him and he was left in his underwear. And that's not all they did, they took pictures of his chest and strong legs. Their words not mine. Now Naruto regrets those prototype phones being sent out.

Naruto jumped behind buildings and ran and ran. The closest house was Sakura's, so he jumped through the window and fell on her couch.

"Ouch!" Naruto screamed when he felt a broom hit his stomach. The lights turned on and he saw Sakura holding the broom up. She continued hitting him. "Ow, ow! It's only me Sakura-chan, you know!" She continued hitting.

"I know! What in the hell are you doing in my house!?" She looked at him carefully and glared. "And why are you naked!?" She screamed holding up the broom.

"No, no more! Okay geez...these girls mobbed me and stole my clothes and took pictures of me." Sakura sighed and put the broom down. "This...this was the closest place so..I came here." Sakura rubbed her temple and sat down.

"Okay, I have nothing for you to wear, but. You can crash. And I'll call up Hinata in the morning to bring you some clothes." Naruto smiled and thanked her. Sakura went up the stairs to grab him a blanket. She sighed, speaking to herself.

"Things were way easier when he wasn't..."

 _"Practically_ _ **eminent**_ _."_ __


	40. Filler 40 Choji x Karui

Filler 4.0 [Choji x Karui]

Choji licked his fingers as he finished his BBQ. He looked at his other hand and yawned, feeling sleepy. He laid back and rested his stomach. He'll lick his other fingers after a quick nap. Which was quickly disturbed, when Karui walked in with extra food.

"I'm going down to the village, so I got you extra food to finish. The chips are in the pantry, the candy is in your drawer and the real food is in the fridge." She walked to him and kissed his cheek. She walked away and was ready to leave when he called her back.

"Wait Karui..I want you to do one last thing before you go..." She blushed and looked away.

"Aw, Choji not now...I have to-" He cut her off by putting his fingers in front of her face. "Can you lick my fingers for me?" She fumed and bit his fingers.

"YOU JERK CHOJI! UGH!" She ran out and slammed the door. Choji sweat dropped, "What did I say?"

 _Dumb Jerk..._


	41. Practically Spry

Practically Spry

Everyone from the previous generation before Naruto are especially pissed with Naruto. Meaning Tsunade, Kakashi, and oh yes Orochimaru. Naruto believed the entire village needed to have healthy old people. But these 'old people' didn't think they were exactly old. They didn't think they were hip, but somewhere along those lines. Once when Naruto got Tsunade some helping herbs it didn't end very well.

"So grandma, why did you need these? Are they some wrinkle cream...?" Tsunade turned to him slowly and twitched.

"Wrinkle...cream?" Tsunade balled her fists.

"Yeah, you know! To make you look younger! You could just work out though..." Tsunade jumped off her seat and prepared to tackle Naruto. Three people had to run in and hold her back. Or when Kakashi was about to send Naruto on a solo mission to retrieve something from Orochimaru. Naruto couldn't stop himself when Kakashi kept coughing.

"Ne, maybe you could go the Grandma." Kakashi glared, Tsunade only treated mostly old people. But Naruto kept on. "She could relate too..." Kakashi screamed for him to get out. Once he left he looked at his hand to see some wrinkles. Naruto was waiting for Orochimaru to find the documents and decided to start conversation.

"So..I see you don't want teme's body anymore." Orochimaru nodded, but didn't speak. "Maybe 'cause he's getting old, but not older than you." Orochimaru twitched but nodded. "I mean who could get older than you, you know?" Orochimaru turned and threw the documents at him and made him leave.

"I'm not old...so I don't need to be..." He spoke as Naruto left.

 _"Practically_ _ **spry**_ _."_


	42. Practically Flashy

Practically Flashy

Naruto sighed as he played with his one long strand of hair. He's already cut it before. And he was too lazy to do it again. Maybe someone else would. Definitely not Shikamaru. Maybe Ino she was always good with hair. But it also couldn't be Hinata. They got into a fight about a certain 'fangirl'.

"Ino it is.." Naruto ran off to her flower shop. He cringed seeing Hinata and the other girls talking. Temari was about to point him out from inside, but he hand signaled her not to. The others soon recognized him as well.

"Hey Hinata, lover boy." Ino pointed. Naruto cursed in his head. Before Hinata turned he ran off.

"Close...one.." He panted behind his favorite ramen shop. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Hinata. "Ah! How did you find me?" She smiled.

"Anyone could recognize your hair and clothes a mile away." He smiled sadly and apologized again. "It's okay. I don't mind that you say the shittiest of things." She said with a broad smile.

"Heh.." Naruto kissed her lips, but then frowned. "I guess I can never hide from you..since I'm.." He cried anime tears.

 _"Practically_ _ **flashy**_ _."_


	43. Practically Goofy

***This chapter is dedicated to a guest who flamed. I didn't moderate their review. They said my fic was too goofy and not in a good way.**

Practically Goofy

Naruto continued to train as he threw his kunai at the multiple targets. He could hear the giggling in the bushes as the fangirls were excited, because he took his shirt off. He sighed and continued training. He saw Hinata approaching with a picnic basket. He smiled, but then frowned as the giggles turned to hissing and jealous rants.

"Naruto-kun! Ah, I was looking for you." She smiled. But twitched when a girl screamed for her to leave. Naruto twitched as well.

"Thanks Hina! Ah, I love Ichirakus, but your ramen is much better!" He smiled and kissed her cheek. The girls seethed and began yelling that it should be them.

"Thank you. How's training?" They sat together in the grass and the girls cried when Naruto held her hand.

"I'm sure you can imagine." Naruto sighed and pointed to the bushes. Hinata smiled and kissed his lips passionately. He was shocked, but nonetheless replied to the kiss. Hinata panted and looked to see the girls crying and screaming. She smiled and whispered in his ear.

"I wonder why they even like you." Hinata teased.

"That didn't hurt." Naruto cried.

"Well I mean you're..." She kissed his lips softly.

 _"Practically_ _ **goofy**_ _."_


	44. Practically Esteemed

Practically Esteemed

Hinata leaned back as she looked up and saw Naruto's sleeping face. Every time they went to the park and he held her he'd fall asleep. Hinata leaned up and kissed his chin. She got ready to fall asleep as well, until two little boys ran up to her.

"Are..you Hinata Hyuga!?" The gap toothed boy grinned. She nodded meekly and smiled. "Awesome! So, can you show us your eyes!?" Hinata blinked. They weren't here to see Naruto?

"Or can we see gentle fist! Hit me first!" The other one smiled. The gap toothed boy hit him and pouted.

"I get hit first!" They began to fight as Hinata laughed. She was actually _surprised._ Kids usually ran up to her to see of she knew where Naruto was. Not for her to hit them. She smiled proudly. Naruto isn't the only one with a fan club.

"She likes me better anyway!" As they started a new argument, Hinata got settled in Naruto's arms. Off in the distance Shino watched.

"Well then. I guess Naruto isn't the only one who is.." He played with a lady bug.

 _"Practically_ _ **esteemed**_ _."_


	45. Practically Dimwitted

Practically Dimwitted

Naruto walked through Konoha with his old team 7. Sakura was scolding him on how to be a better boyfriend. Sasuke had an emotionless face, but on the inside he was taking the advice. For good purpose. Naruto was just daydreaming of ramen, among other things.

"I'm surprised she hasn't gotten tired of you yet.." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut it teme!" Naruto anime shrieked. Then he smirked. "Actually..why have you two been so awkward lately?" He smiled broadly as Sakura blushed and looked away. He swore there was a small tint of pink on Sasuke's cheeks. Ever since they shared that nose kiss, things were very tense.

"Makes me _very compelled_ to be nosy." Naruto smirked. Sakura hit his side and told him to stay out of it. "Okay! Okay." Naruto muttered a no fun.

"Speaking of Hinata..gotta go, bye!" Naruto ran off to the Hyuga mansion. Sasuke shook his head. Sakura sighed and joined in shaking heads.

"I really am surprised she hasn't gotten tired of him. He's.." Sasuke spoke to himself.

 _"Practically_ _ **dimwitted**_ _."_


	46. Practically Forsaken

Practically Forsaken

Hinata held the small rose Naruto gave her before he left. He was **supposed** to have been back from his mission days ago. And to say the least she was beginning to worry. No ninja came to report back up. Or to say the mission was longer then expected. Well even if they did, they wouldn't have gone to her. It's not like her and Naruto are married.

"But it's been a week." She placed the rose down and walked out to the front gate of Konoha. "He should be here today, even if it took this long." She began thinking of the worst. That until she saw Sasuke walk in holding Naruto's wounded body up.

"N-naruto-kun.." She muttered as she walked up to them.

"I found him on my way from another mission." Sasuke explained as he gave Naruto to her. She thanked him and carried the wounded Naruto home.

"Huh?" Naruto woke to see Hinata healing him.

"You had me worried." She wiped away a tear. Naruto smiled and held her cheek.

"No need to worry!" He grinned. "I'd never leave you.." He sat up and kissed her cheek.

 _"Practically_ _ **forsaken**_ _."_


	47. Practically Jaunty

Practically Jaunty

"Wanna bet teme!?" Wow. So we aren't even starting this off with narration this time? Currently Naruto was shrieking about how he could out run Sasuke anywhere, anytime. Sasuke's response was, 'right.' A very sarcastic right indeed. So the challenge was accepted.

"Alright then. Carry Hinata and run around the village five times." Sasuke smirked, pointing at Hinata. Hinata shook her head meekly. Naruto grinned and picked her up bridal style. He got in running position, but then stopped. He looked around and saw Sakura in the midst of the big crowd gathering.

"Okay, that means you have to do the same. With Sakura.." Sakura blushed and watched as Sasuke walked towards her. As he picked her up bridal style, She blushed furiously. Sasuke had a small blush on, but discarded it when Naruto asked. Iruka walked forward with a sweat drop.

"Ready?" They nodded. "Go!" They sped off and in one minute they were on their third lap. With it still being a tie.

"Hina. Gentle fist the ground next to them." Naruto whispered. She nodded and did as told. Sasuke stumbled and was behind Naruto. He glared.

"Sakura." She lifted her head from her hands. "Propell us in the air ahead of them." She nodded mildly and did as told. Now Naruto was behind. This went on way past five laps. In the end it was a tie.

"That was rigged, you cheated!" Naruto pouted. Sasuke scoffed.

"You cheated first." They continued to bicker and Kakashi watched from the Hokage tower.

"Even as grown as they are. They are still.." He smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **jaunty**_ _."_


	48. Practically Nimble

Practically Nimble

Kiba, Sai, Naruto, and Shikamaru were gathered and speaking of their personal lives. Including their woman. Including what they do alone. In their separate houses. I really hope you can get what I mean, I don't want to say it. This should explain it.

"But Naruto isn't getting any." Kiba snickered. "Hinata is to sweet for anything like that." The others nodded in agreement as Naruto pouted.

"Well..we were this close." The guys gasped and asked for all the sweet details. Like woman, they need to stop hanging out with Sai and Ino. "But I backed out." Naruto said, almost regrettably.

"Well. To be honest, Hinata _does_ have a nice body." Kiba smiled. Naruto twitched.

"A good face as well." Shikamaru added. Naruto glared, but stayed composed.

"Too bad she'd never let someone like Naruto take her innocence." Sai smiled that fake smile and watched as Naruto seethed with rage.

"What do you mean, 'someone like me'?" He gritted through closed teeth.

"Well. There's the fact that you're brash and incompetent. And an all around idiot." Shikamaru closed his eyes. Kiba laughed and patted Naruto's back, reassuring him.

"Cool it fox boy. _If_ you can get Hinata. Tell me if she's.." For the next comment, Kiba got pummeled into the ground.

 _"Practically_ _ **nimble**_ _."_


	49. Practically Vigilant

Practically Vigilant

Naruto stroked Hinata's hair as she fell asleep laying on his couch. It's come to the point where she hasn't even been in her own house for weeks. He wondered if he should ask her to move in. It would be great to get to see her day and night. They pretty much slept in the same bed! He kissed her lips softy.

"Hm?" Hinata stirred and awoke.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Naruto whispered. He stood up and brushed himself off. "Get some sleep. I'll be as quiet as a mouse!" Naruto proclaimed. Hinata giggled at his antics.

"It's fine. I'm tired of sleeping." She reassured him. Naruto grinned and crouched in front her. They still haven't done anything, but things were sickly sweet. They embraced in a kiss, and played with each others hair. Naruto pulled away and frowned. "Is..everything okay?" Hinata asked, worried.

"Hina..would you..nevermind! It's dumb." Naruto shook his head and looked away. Hinata moved his face to look at her.

"What is it?" She asked with that smiled that made Naruto putty. He smiled and put his hand on hers. He breathed in, trying to get the courage to ask her to move in with him. Not hard at all, right?

"I thought since you sorta are around a lot. That maybe.." Hinata frowned.

"I can stop coming...if you want..." She pulled her hand away. Naruto shook his head and grabbed her hand again.

"No, I mean, do you want to move in?" He asked, scared. She blushed and nodded mildly. "Great! I promise nothing will happen to you! I'll be.." Naruto fist pumped the air and they both stood up and gazed in their eyes.

 _"Practically_ _ **vigilant**_ _."_


	50. Filler 50 LeeTen

Filler 5.0 [LeeTen]

TenTen sighed as Lee did laps around her tools shop once more. He came around more often. Not to buy tools, of course. He just liked to... _talk..._ to her. She was still sad, her, Lee and Neji could never have good old days like before. Lee walked in with a big grin.

"Oi! Care to join me!?" Lee asked as he walked over to TenTen. She scoffed and covered her nose.

"Ugh, take a shower Lee! You stink!" TenTen scowled.

"But when I return, we will do laps together?" Lee wouldn't admit it, but he enjoys speaking with her.

"Sure. How youthful.." Lee smiled and hugged her. He ran off to shower. TenTen blushed and wiped his sweat off herself. She muttered a whatever and looked back to see him wink at her. TenTen sighed and sat down.

 _How youthful..._


	51. Practically Solemn

Practically Solemn

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched his gorgeous girlfriend skim across the floor of his apartment. She was punching numbers, filing papers, and other stuff Naruto couldn't even comprehend. He desperately wanted to just cuddle with her and let her fall asleep in his arms. But she looked serious as heck. Her face had that cute stony face Naruto always wanted to kiss. But her her eyes were even activated, so he didn't think that was a good idea.

"Naruto-kun, can you please pass me the stack of papers next to you?" Her hand was stretched out waiting for him, and she didn't even look at him. Naruto pouted at being ignored and handed her the stack of papers. He began to sigh loudly so that she'd pay attention to him, but no such luck.

"Naruto-kun, can you move those papers over there?" Naruto complied again. This time he tapped his foot repeatedly to get her attention, but she was so focused, it was almost too cute for Naruto to handle.

"Naruto-kun, can you lift these books over next to the others?" Naruto felt like her maid now. He gave up and instead of doing what she asked he held her waist from behind. "N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto didn't respond and turned her around to kiss her passionately.

"Stop ignoring me." Naruto pouted as they pulled away.

"Sorry..it's just father left me with this important task." She smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly. Naruto closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together.

"Yeah..Hiashi-san is scary when disappointed. When he's anything really." Hinata chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I won't ignore you anymore." Hinata reassured him. Naruto smiled confidently.

"Good, but you can still stay..." He kissed the top of her head.

 _"Practically_ _ **solemn**_ _."_


	52. Practically Adorable

Practically Adorable

Naruto stared right into her eyes. Those eyes that sparkled just like the moon that night. They were seated on his bed and gazing into each others eyes. Naruto was ready, he was prepared, he was raring to go! Hinata seemed so as well, said;

"Ready Hina?" She nodded meekly. They brought their hands together and formed the signs. And in a poof, Hinata was in her genin self, and Naruto in his. "Hoo, this is nostalgic, you know!" Naruto grinned. Hinata blushed.

"Y-Yeah..." Naruto blushed, he can't believe he never noticed how cute Hinata was as a genin before. "N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto gently caressed her cheek and leaned forward.

"So, would it be okay if I kissed you in this form?" Naruto grinned. Hinata went red and nodded meekly. Naruto planted his lips on hers. He kept everything PG, since this was their younger forms. It was a bit sensual and Hinata was nervous at first, but then began to answer to Naruto's movements. He pulled away and blushed. "Maybe we should, uh, stop.." Hinata cocked her head to the side.

Naruto pulled back and blushed in embarrassment at the tent forming. Hinata gasped and fainted. "Sorry Hinata! It was just because it's wierd and that's when we were kids, you know!" He reddened. He sighed. "I can't believe she's still..." He smiled in affection.

 _"Practically_ _ **adorable**_ _."_


	53. Practically Tender

Practically Tender

Naruto sighed in defeat. He groaned opening his apartment door and tossing his mission things on the floor and dragging himself to sit on the couch. Hinata entered the room and blinked. She walked over to Naruto and crouched down to face him.

"Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata whispered. Naruto groaned and planted his face where it probably shouldn't have been. "N-Naruto-kun?" She blushed. He rubbed his face right in between her bosom, making her blush harder.

"Can I stay here please?" He looked at her with those eyes that made her melt. She blushed and nodded.

"How was your mission?" She asked while playing with his blonde locks.

"Boring and tiresome without you, you know..." He cooed. She smiled.

"Did you retrieve the scroll?" Naruto nodded.

"I got a lot of money from it too! I'll be sure to treat you Hina-chan!" She blushed at the honorific. It took a while before Naruto grew tired and was close to sleep. Not before he murmured his condolences. "Hina is always..." He closed his eyes.

 _"Practically_ _ **tender**_ _."_


	54. Practically Angelic

**Practically Angelic**

Whenever Naruto was incapable of talking with or being intimate with his favorite Hinata, he was stuck with either Kiba or another idiot. Unfortunately Kiba was on the mission with Hinata also, all of team 8, except for their old sensei. So Naruto was stuck with that teme. Walking in the streets of Konoha.

"Well, to be honest, a dead last like you doesn't deserve someone smart like Hinata." Naruto darkened.

"Are you hitting on Hinata?" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Well I guess that isn't possible. Since you have your eyes set on Sakura." Sasuke glanced away.

"And who told you that?" Naruto snickered. "A few years back, you would've loved for Hinata to be Sakura right now." Naruto shrugged.

"Meh, Hinata kisses better." Sasuke jumped. "When did you kiss Sakura?" Naruto snickered at Sasuke's jealousy. "During the war." Sasuke glared. Naruto laughed and slapped his back. "How cool, honoring me with the infamous Uchiha glare?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

"You really don't deserve a smart girl." Naruto pouted.

"Whatever jealous. Besides that me liking Sakura is way over." Sasuke rose a brow. "Because Hinata is.." Naruto smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **angelic**_ _."_


	55. Practically Devoted

**Practically Devoted**

Hinata sighed. Would Naruto like a blue or red flowers? Or maybe a sunflower? Or how about just some ramen. Hinata sighed again and jumped when feeling Ino's hand on her shoulder. Ino offered her a gentle smile.

"What's the problem Hinata?" Hinata sighed and turned back towards the flowers.

"Me and Naruto-kun's two month anniversary in coming up. And I don't know what to get him.." Ino pouted.

"That idiot Sai forgot our three week anniversary." Ino glared at a bunch white flowers that matched Sai's skin tone. Hinata sweat dropped. "You and Sai are dating? I didn't know.." Ino sighed.

"Yeah, you weren't with the others when they congratulated me. You were with Naruto.." Hinata frowned. "I'm sorry. When was your three week anniversary, I'll get you something!" Ino shook her head.

"It was a week ago. And that day the girls already threw a party for me. You were with Naruto.." Hinata frowned again.

"Okay? So it's been a week right. So today is your month anniversary! I'll get you something!" Ino sighed. "What would you like?" Ino shook her head.

"Flowers? Oh you own a flower shop though..."

"Hinata.."

"Tea?" Hinata urged.

"Hinata." Hinata continued her rant.

"Or I could treat you and Sai to lunch?" Ino twitched.

"Hinata!" Hinata stopped and turned towards a smiling Ino. "It's fine. You can't help that, with you and Naruto's relationship, you're.." Hinata sighed.

 _"Practically_ _ **devoted**_ _."_


	56. Practically Mindless

**Practically Mindless**

It was very rare for Hinata to curse. For her to get drunk and for her to do anything sexual. Which is why she wanted to leave by the time Temari and the others began talking about 'sexually pleasing' their man.

"Sai has a sick way of kissing that drives me insane." TenTen snickered.

"Lee has awesome legs and surprisingly not hairy." Karui bit her lip.

"All in all, Choji is very flexible." They rose their brows and Karui nodded. "I was surprised too."

"Shikamaru is too lazy to do it more than two times a night." They sighed, just imagining him falling asleep during 'that'. They looked towards Hinata, expecting something. Sakura jumped.

"Actually, Hinata and I haven't done that yet." The girls gasped. Hinata looked down in embarrassment. "Sasuke is actually quite shy. He's tight lipped about the subject, since we barely started dating a week ago.." Ino snorted.

"How peculiar that all the team seven boys haven't done anything." Temari rose a brow.

"I thought you said you and Sai did it?" Ino shook her head. "I said he kisses awesome, never anything about that." TenTen shrugged.

"Maybe their all impotent." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Hardly. Naruto would get excited by just seeing Hinata smile." Hinata blushed. Karui sighed.

"Yeah. You have a crazy power Hinata." Hinata perked. "You don't need to do that to make a guy..."

 _"Practically_ _ **mindless**_ _."_


	57. Practically Threadbare

Practically Threadbare

Naruto groaned. Ever since Hinata moved in he felt useless, she was always doing the cleaning, the cooking, and if it weren't for her, he wouldn't even know when he'd have a mission or not. So as a treat he decided he'd at least do the laundry before she got back from grocery shopping. But Naruto doesn't know what goes where, which is why he always just put water on his clothes and let them dry out!

"Dear kami, how did this get so dirty?!" Naruto screeched when he sniffed his mission gear, he through it in the pile. All of Hinata's clothes that were "dirty" still smelled like lavender, so which does he clean and which doesn't he?! He's so confused! "Yo, Ku-chan how do you clean clothes?" Kurama scowled.

"Don't ever call me that again, Naruto. And are you an idiot? By hand, dumbass." Naruto rose a brow. By hand? How does he expect him to do that?

Naruto stood up and looked for the soap, when he stumbled upon, "My old jacket..." He smiled, "When did this get in here?" In his restroom hanging off the shower curtain.

"Naruto kun...Naruto-kun?" Hinata walked into the restroom. "Why is there dirty clothes everywhere?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I was trying to clean them, but...what's this doing in here?" Hinata smiled, "I wanted to clean it and hang it up for you, but that's when Ino called so I had to leave quick." Naruto nodded, "What is it?"

"Oh nothing...I was just thinking that I'd give this to my son..." Hinata blushed, ' _He wants children!? But he said he wants to wait until we're married to have..._ that _! Does that mean he wants to get married?!'_ Hinata thought frantically.

"I think he'll love it!" Naruto grinned, not noticing Hinata and her worries. "Evening though it's..." He grinned wider.

 _"Practically_ _ **threadbare**_ _."_


	58. Practically Sure-footed

Practically Sure-footed

Tsunade watched Naruto and Hinata intently. She sighed, every time she saw the two they were holding hands, kissing, giggling, or on another date. Which was quite wierd for her at first since Naruto has never been the affectionate one, but now he's _only_ the affectionate one. It was 'Hinata this..' And 'Hinata that..." It was annoying.

"Tsunade-sama, I haven't seen you in a while!" Shizune walked towards her, smile abroad, and TonTon in her hands, who in fact should be dead, because that pig was old.

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that?" Tsunade dead panned. Shizune sweat dropped.

"So what we're you doing out here?" She took a seat next to Tsunade.

"I had to bear seeing the NaruHina couple gush over each other..." Shizune held back a laugh. Everyone in the village was pretty sure Tsunade was salty about the relationship because she was 'too old' to settle down, get married, and have children.

"I think it's sweet the way Naruto treats her like a queen." Tsunade scoffed.

"He said the other day that he wishes he could treat her better, I mean come on! I'm happy for them, but I just wish they'd get married."

"Naruto, married? I wonder what that would be like?" Tsunade shrugged.

"Well, we all know it's going to happen, their relationship is.." Tsunade smiled.

 _"Practically_ _ **sure-footed**_ _."_


	59. Practically Venerated

Practically Venerated

"Naruto-senpai! Naruto-senpai!" And Naruto's fangirls screaming when he returns from a one day mission is how we start this? Really? Whatever. The crowd was huge, almost the whole population of girls in the village were there. Sasuke shook his head, and Sakura rolled her eyes as they entered the village with him. Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Hinata stood in the back of the crowd in embarrassment as well. She had a 'Naruto-kun! I love you!' Shirt on, a 'Senpai, notice me!' Hat on and a sign in her hand that said, 'True Naruto-kun fan' That had a picture of his grinning face with a thumbs up in chibi form. Naruto noticed her immediately.

"Hinata-chyan~~!...Hinata-chan..?" Naruto slowly walked towards her to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but he definitely wasn't. He blinked. "Anata wa nani o kite iru?"*Naruto asked waringly. Hinata blushed.

She knew she shouldn't have listened to Kiba, Naruto only spoke like that when he was well..very confused! She'd be too if she saw him wearing Hinata fan boy clothes, which he has done before and she felt flattered. But was he even flattered...? Kiba said he would be!

Naruto lifted her up and they leapt off to their shared apartment. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun! I thought that you'd like-" He cut her off with a kiss, a long passionate one unlike the cute ones they've been having recently.

"Hinata..can you promise me that you'll never listen to Kiba again?" Hinata nodded. "Good, because just seeing your face, smiling at me makes me feel..." He lifted her face to look at him.

 _"Practically **v** **enerated**." _

* _What are you wearing?_


	60. Teme Chronicles Pt I

Teme Chronicles Pt. 1

Sasuke fled the scene of the crime, he couldn't believe Suigetsu drug him into this. He never wanted to commit any sort of crime since he's been repenting for his sins! Karin and Suigetsu were laughing now, but what about when they had to go to jail for almost _murdering_ that woman! Sasuke shook his head, he couldn't believe he was doing this right now!

"Hahahaha, and did you see the look on the shop clerks face!?" Karin laughed, her kunai still in hand. Suigetsu smirked.

"I still can't believe Sasuke's face!" Sasuke glared at the two. He turned around to see they were still being chased.

"Oh, chill out Sasuke, they won't catch us-!" That's when Suigetsu tripped on a branch and plummeted to the ground. And his idiot self held onto Karin for support dragging her down as well, then she did the same with Sasuke. Sasuke glared harder, especially when their chasers caught them.

"That's them!" The shop clerk pointed. The two men behind him walked up, Sasuke was prepared to go with them with no refusal, he guessed this was his punishment.

"You three!" They flinched. "You forgot your prize." Wait...huh? "The red head girl hit the mark with her kunai, so you win the prize, why do you all look so confused...?" Suigetsu scratched his head.

"But aren't you going to send us to jail for pushing down that lady?" The man laughed at Suigetsu.

"Please, you barely shoved her, and you really just moved her out of the way of the kunai I had dropped." The three of them dead panned. "Did you actually think you committed a crime?"

 _Of course they didn't..._


	61. Practically Biodegradable

Practically Biodegradable.

Sasuke watched as Naruto poked at an anthill. He sweat dropped, he'd been bummed about everything since the previous morning just because Hinata was out on a mission. He was such a child sometimes really.

"Naruto when you get covered in bites, don't go crying to Sakura to heal you."

"Teme, when you return to the village and look for Sakura, but see she isn't here, how do you cope?"

"I don't..look for her."

"Sasuke, you and I both know you weren't looking for a cat when you were lurking around her apartment."

"..."

"I thought so." Naruto stood and turned to face him. "I wish Kakashi-sensei could have just let me go with her! Why let her take this solo! What if an enemy nin hits on her!? What if..someone _touches_ her!? I'll kill them!" Naruto went into kyuubi chakra mode.

"Don't waste my chakra on your idiotic tendencies!" Kurama bellowed inside of him and refused to give him more chakra.

"Oh come on Kurama, stop being a big baby!" Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke sighed, "For one, you wouldn't kill someone over a flirting move. And two, why are you still calling him Kakashi-sensei?"

"That's not important anymore! I must find my Hina!" And he ran off.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Note to self: Never talk to Naruto again. He looked over at the anthill. "He's like a cockraoch." He murmured.

 _"Practically_ _ **biodegradable**_ _."_


	62. Practically Elaborate

Practically Elaborate

Naruto slurped his Ramen. Hinata wouldn't consider what they were on a date. Maybe an outing. She had only eaten two bowls. While he was on his fifth. Naruto finished up and looked over at her.

"Sorry if you're bored, I didn't even ask, how'd your mission go?"

"It went well, well even when you showed up and declared that you'd kill whoever touched me." She smiled. Naruto sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." She rested her head in her hand, "I'm just glad you cared."

Naruto smiled. "Hey, I've been scheming."

"That's never good." She whispered.

"Don't worry. Apparently Kakashi-sensei is planning on taking a vacation, but I'm still very upset with him for -"

"Sending me out on a mission?"

"Yes. So I'm going to make sure he's stuck in his office for the rest of the week." Naruto declared, smirking evilly.

Hinata peered over the table, kissing his cheek. Naruto perked and smiled, holding her hand across the table. "Well, with enough planning, it'll be.."

Naruto kissed her hand.

 _"Practically_ _ **elaborate**_ _."_


	63. Practically Indolent

Practically Indolent

Naruto lay on his back on his couch, Hinata on top of him, with her eyes closed. He was stroking her hair, Hinata making circles on his stomach with her index finger.

"Today is Saturday, you know." Hinata reminded him silently. Barely above a whisper. Naruto hummed in response. It was Saturday, so of course he was feeling lazy.

"I know." He shifted, letting her get more comfortable.

"And in an hour I have to go to the Hyuuga main house." Naruto pouted. He'd go with her, but there was Hiashi, so he preferred not to.

"Hmm." Hinata looked up at him.

"So I'm saying we should cherish our time. Because I won't be back until tonight." Naruto looked down at her.

"We do that every day. And besides," he kissed her nose, "Just being with you is enough for me."

Hinata blushed and turned her head. "Okay."

Naruto looked up. "It is Saturday huh.." He closed his eyes. "I won't be bored anyway, Sasuke's still here, I'm just going to go and bother him to no end. It's fun." Hinata giggled, he loved that sound.

"I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too." He kissed the top of her head. "But for now can we just be.."

Hinata closed her own eyes, smiling.

 _"Practically **indolent**." _


	64. Practically Heavenly

Practically Heavenly

Naruto stared off into space. Kiba declared they go out for Yakiniku, Naruto complied only because Hinata came as well, only in the other booth with the girls. But all he could think about was her.

"HEY! Naruto!" Kiba waved his hands in front of him.

"Hm? What'd you say?"

"He asked if you wanted that." Shikamaru elaborated.

"Oh..Yeah, sure." Naruto gave the rest of his food to him, making Choji pout. They all looked at Naruto in awe. He always finished the food. Maybe he didn't like it as much as he liked Ramen, but food was food to him.

"Naruto, are you feeling alright?" Sai asked.

Naruto sighed happily. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"He's thinking of Hinata again." They all groaned. They were quite tired of him constantly gushing over her.

"I'm starting to miss idiotic Naruto." Lee shook his head, "How unyouthful."

"You don't miss idiotic Naruto." Sasuke shuddered, "I was stuck on a team with him."

"True. Naruto are you gonna take that sitting down?"

"Huh? What'd you say?"

They groaned. Naruto shrugged. "I can't help it if Hinata is.."

He stared off into space again.

 _"Practically_ _ **heavenly**_ _."_


	65. Practically Illustrious

Practically Illustrious

Hinata stared off into space. For a different reason than Naruto. She was currently at Yakiniku, with the girls. She was thinking about how much fangirls had been pestering him lately.

"Hinata? Did you hear me?"

"Oh sorry, what'd you say?" She asked politely as usual.

"I asked how things are going with Naruto," Sakura restated.

Hinata smiled, "Very well, it's just that..well he...fangirls have been around him more often."

Ino scoffed, "I swear Hinata, you're too soft. You need to lay it straight to them. Tell them Naruto is yours, plain and simple."

"I..don't own him though." They all groaned. TenTen reached over and grabbed both her hands.

"He is though, after how long you've waited you get the right to say that." TenTen smiled. Hinata gave a sideways smile.

"Yeah, just set the law with those girls. Most of them are half your age.." Temari poked at her food, it was questionable.

"You're right, I guess." She turned towards her. "Although I can't stop the fact that Naruto is.."

She looked over at the booth he was in, where he was currently staring off into space.

 _"Practically_ _ **illustrious**_ _."_ __


	66. Practically Kaleidoscoptic

Practically Kaleidoscoptic

Naruto watched intently as Sai painted a picture of Ino. He was wondering how to paint. Because it'd be a perfect gift to give Hinata for no reason at all, just because. A just because present.

"Can you teach me?" Naruto spoke quietly. Sai didn't budge.

"To paint?" Naruto nodded. "I'm not sure you'd do well." Sai admitted.

Naruto deadpanned. "I want to paint Hinata." Sai now looked over at him and sighed.

"Fine." Naruto smiled, scooting closer as Sai passed him a paintbrush.

Hinata looked at the painting of her that Naruto handed her the next day. She wasn't sure if it even was her, but he told her it was. There were so many colors that she couldn't tell.

"So? What do you think?" She looked up at him.

"I love it," She kissed his cheek, "I love you,"

"Wow, really? Sai said it was crappy."

"No, no, it's just." She looked at it again. Her hair was the wrong shade of lavender, her lips were pure red, her eyes were gray and her skin tone was off by a bit (It was greenish).

 _"Practically_ _ **kaleidoscoptic."**_


	67. Practically Waterlogged

Practically Waterlogged

Naruto watched as Hinata danced on the lake. She finally let him come along to watch. She looked beautiful dancing in the water. He smiled, she was bashful about it whenever he said so.

"Okay, now I wanna try!" Naruto grinned, removing his jacket and shoes.

"Ah, be careful, the water is - "

"Hinata, please, you're talking to the future Hokage here, I won't be," He stepped on the water and fell right in. He sank to the bottom, and jumped back up, gasping for air.

"I was going to tell you that the water requires more chakra to the feet." She sighed, helping him out of the water. He coughed. "You okay?"

Naruto smirked, "I dunno, I might need some CPR." Hinata blushed.

She leaned in and pecked him on the lips. When she tried to pull away though, Naruto moved up to kiss her again. He was seated with her in his lap, and kissing her.

Kurama smirked, "Hey, Naruto look out!" Naruto jumped, falling back into the water, accidently bringing Hinata in this time.

They reached the surface and coughed. They looked at each other and laughed.

Naruto ruffled his hair, "We're.."

He got out all the way, helping Hinata.

 _"Practically_ _ **waterlogged**_ _."_


	68. Practically Strident

Practically Strident

Naruto and Hinata were currently walking through the streets of Konoha holding hands. It was sickly sweet, and there were fangirls crying, but everyone was used to the couple by now.

"54?" Hinata asked.

"Nope." Naruto grinned.

"39?" She tried again.

"Try again." He was definitely gonna win.

"67!" She knew that was it.

"Nuh-uh." She pouted, "Give up?" She nodded in defeat. "68, you were close." Hinata looked forward again. "Wanna go again?"

She nodded. "Alright, thinking of a number from 1-50." Hinata contemplated it, as she was about to guess a number, until Tsunade's voice bellowed throughout the streets of Konoha.

"NARUTO!"

Hinata looked up at him, "Did you do something to her?"

He chuckled nervously, "I kind of sorta probably maybe trashed her place." Hinata looked at him disappointed. "Don't look at me like that, it was accident! Come on, let's hide!" He took her hand and ran off to Ino's flower shop. Ino widened her eyes as they ran in.

"What the-"

"No time to explain, can we hide here!?" Ino nodded meekly. Naruto thanked her, and they hid behind a flower display. Tsunade passed by, unknowing. Naruto sighed. Hinata giggled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Sorry about this, she pretty much gave me a warning though. Her voice is.."

He rested his head on hers.

 _"Practically_ _ **strident**_ _."_


	69. Practically Quixotic

Practically Quixotic

Hinata smiled, looking at her hair in the mirror. Naruto had just braided her hair, he was surprisingly good at it actually. He didn't tangle at all. Maybe he'd mess with Kurama by braided his little furs.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek, "It's lovely." Naruto gushed.

"Thank you!" He hugged her, almost crushing her. "Hey Hina, do you think my ideas are dumb..?" He asked out of no where.

"I don't think so." She turned towards him. "Why?"

"Teme said they are. Like that idea I had to barricade your house when that guy watched you sleep," that was pretty dumb, "And when I had the idea to ruin Kakashi-sensei's vacation," You did get punished though, "Or when I trashed Obaa-chan's place because I thought she was hiding something."

Hinata stopped him there. "They aren't exactly...dumb."

He sighed, "Aren't they? I usually drag you into it too."

Hinata rested her hand on his cheek, "What about that idea you had to bring Sasuke back. Or when you had the idea to train harder to defeat Pain. Or the idea when you decided to leave that island and come fight in the war. Or the idea you had to fight Kaguya. Or the idea you had to have that final fight with Sasuke. Or the idea you had to do save me from Toneri. Your ideas aren't dumb." She smiled, "They're just.."

Naruto hugged her harder.

 _"Practically **quixotic**."_


	70. Teme Chronicles Pt II

Teme Chronicles Pt. 2

Sasuke wiped the dust off of him. Karin and Suigetsu just had to drag him into their idiotic stuff, huh? He jumped back into the trees, being followed by Karin and then Suigetsu.

"Jeez, you were quick to the cut huh Karin?" Suigetsu teased.

"Shut up Suigetsu! I was just quicker than you."

"Sure you were. You do know Sasuke has a girlfriend, right?" Suigetsu smirked at Karin's look of horror.

"Wait..is that true Sasuke? Is it that pink haired girl?" She asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." Karin gasped.

Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke stopped in front of the Orochimaru hideout. He was looking for Juugo, he couldn't stand continuing on with the two idiots he's with right now.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" See what he means?

"Sasuke?" Juugo spoke, coming out of the base before they could enter.

"Juugo." Sasuke spoke calmly. And then motioned to the idiots behind him. Juugo understood.

"Karin, I think I saw Suigetsu make a gesture at you." Karin turned about to pummel him. Sasuke took that opportunity to escape.

"Thanks." Juugo grunted his you're welcome. "I need your help." He narrowed his eyes, "There's something I need to look into."

 _To be continued..._


End file.
